


Dress up, really?

by donnawanderedoff



Series: We go together [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Raven helping Abby preparing for her date, Romance, honestly, so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven helps Abby prepare for her date with Marcus...in her own sassy way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress up, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up where 'Just ask her' left off. Abby's being an adorable/nervous precious human being. Thank god that Raven is there to help her prepare for her date! This is more kabby implied, although Marcus does show up at the end. ENJOY

The day seemed to crawl by, at least that’s how it felt for Abby. Medical was for once not swamped with people and while she would usually have welcomed a slower day, today it only made her more nervous and agitated. And judging from the fact that Jackson has been giving her worried glances all day long, Abby bets that she hasn’t been very subtle about it. He has asked her on multiple occasions throughout the day if everything was okay. If she was perhaps  feeling under the weather because she seemed flushed? Even after reassuring him on every occasion, he still didn’t seem entirely convinced. It was both sweet and slightly irritating how worried Jackson was, but honestly what was she to say? _Well, since you’re asking Jackson, I’m not alright. I’m nervous because I’m going on a date with Marcus Kane tonight. Yes, me, Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane. On. A. Date. Tonight. As in alone. And in a romantic setting. Us. So I’m kind of freaking out and as of now, I have not ruled out throwing up due to nerves._ No, that just wouldn’t do. So she just tried to placate him as much as possible.

Glancing up at the clock, Abby lets out a sigh when she realises that it’s only 5:45.  With a soft groan, which is apparently a bit too loud because Jackson throws her another worried glance, she decides to do inventory. Dismissing Jackson’s concern with a wave of her hand and mumbling something about the heat, she moves towards their medicine cabinet. It wouldn’t do if they were running low on certain things without knowing it. Besides, it was something which would require her full attention, so perhaps it would make time pass faster. When she catches herself glancing at the clock ever so often, she lets out a chuckle. _Honestly Abby. Pull yourself together. You’re a grown woman. It’s just a picnic between_ – Abby pauses and ponders, _Chancellor and Councilor?_ _No, this was definitely not work related. Friends? No, they were more than that. Partners? That wasn’t it quite as well_.  With a little shake of her head, Abby returns her attention to the inventory. She’s so focused on the job that she doesn’t hear or see Raven come in and plop down next to her.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your hot date tonight?”, she inquires and smirks when Abby’s startled and nearly drops the bottle of pills she’s holding.

“Raven don’t sneak up on people like that”, she exclaims.

“Sorry Abs. Didn’t mean to startle you”, Raven replies, not looking sorry at all. “But the question remains. Why are you still here at”, she stops to glance at the clock, “6:30?”

Feigning ignorance, Abby looks down and continues her work, “I’m doing an inventory of all of our medicine”.

Rolling her eyes, Raven replies, “Yes, I can see that. What I meant was, why are you doing inventory and not getting ready?”

“I still got an hour and a half. Plenty of time for me to freshen up”, Abby shrugs.

Nodding her head, Raven adds, “Sure. But what about your clothes?”

Putting the things down, Abby turns towards the girl, looking slightly puzzled. “What about my clothes?”

“Well, aren’t you going to change?”, Raven asks.

“Into what Raven? There isn’t really an abundance of clothes around here.”, Abby frowns.

Looking exasperated and giving her a look a mother would give a child who’s being purposely dense, she says “I realise that, but you can’t really turn up wearing the same clothes. It’s just bad etiquette Abby.”

When all Raven receives in response is a blank stare, she continues, “Well, isn’t that what people used to do on Earth? Dressing up before going on dates?”, she mumbles looking down at her hands. With a smile, Abby puts a hand on top of Raven’s. “Yes, they did. But they also weren’t living in a post-apocalyptic world with a limited wardrobe”

“What if I told you I could fix you some clothes. Would you wear them?”, Raven pushes.

“Well, if they’d fit, sure.”, Abby replies, smiling when Raven’s eyes lit up with excitement at her answer.

“Okay, cool. Why don’t you finish this, go freshen up and I’ll meet you at your quarters in like an hour ?”, she finishes while getting up from the chair. Abby merely nods in response.

“Great”, Raven smirks, “You won’t regret it” while walking towards the door.

“I better not”, Abby calls out, shaking her head with a smile when Raven just winks at her.

* * *

 

Abby has barely left the shower when there’s a knock on her door. Securing the towel around her, she calls out “Who is it?”, even though she’s almost certain that it’s Raven. It just wouldn’t do for anyone to walk in and to see their Chancellor clad in only a towel.

“Your favourite mechanic” With a grin Abby crosses the room and lets Raven in.

“You just finished your shower?”, the girl mutters incredulously.

“No, I always walk around in my quarters wearing only a towel”, Abby deadpans.

“Well, don’t let Marcus know or the poor man will have a heart attack”, Raven retorts without missing a beat. “Or better yet, please do. I would do almost anything just to see the look on his face when he sees you in a towel”, she grins.

Blushing slightly Abby replies, “We’re doing no such thing. Are those the clothes you were talking about?”, she adds while gesturing to the bag in Raven’s hand.

“Ah yes! Marcus won’t know what hit him. He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you”, Raven winks.

Feeling her blush getting worse, Abby takes the bag. “They aren’t too revealing are they? ‘Cause I know you mean well, but I’m still Chancellor and I won’t-”

“No, no”, Raven cuts her off. “Don’t worry Abby, they’re perfectly respectable. Just a bit different from what you’re wearing right now. Why don’t you just try them on and see what you think”.

Abby can’t help but feel a bit curious about the clothes. She has been wearing the same outfit for quite a while now so having the opportunity to put on something else, is just too good to pass up. She’s also excited that she’ll be able to dress up, just as she studied in class or saw in old movies. Having never thought that she’d be actually able to go on an old-fashioned date, Abby feels a bit giddy. She murmurs a be right back at Raven and disappears into the bathroom to change. The first thing Abby pulls out of the bag is a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, without any visible holes which is a nice bonus. They are a bit patched up, but you have to look very closely to notice it. Next, there’s a leather jacket, a bit similar to the one Marcus owns but this one feels lighter. _God, we’ll have matching jackets._ Abby thinks with an embarrassed smile. There’s no way that Raven didn’t do this on purpose. Marvelling at the feel of the leather beneath her hands, she puts it down and reaches into the bag once more. She lets out a small gasp when her hand touches the blouse, pulling it out Abby’s grateful she let Raven do this because the blouse is exquisite. The material isn’t anything she’s used to, it’s very smooth and almost feels like silk. The colour’s ivory and it has quarter sleeves with a low V-neck.

“You almost finished?”, Raven inquires impatiently, her voice muffled by the door.

Abby’s startled out of her reverie and manages to stammer, “Ye- yes. Just give me five minutes.” She quickly puts on the clothes and pauses when she sees her reflection in the mirror. The pants fit her perfectly and so does the jacket. The cleavage of  the top is perhaps a bit lower than she’s used to but it’s nothing too daring. Recalling Raven’s comment about Marcus not knowing what’ll hit him, Abby lets out a giggle. _I can’t wait to see the look on his face._ She smirks before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

“Finally”, Raven exclaims when she enters the room, but when she fully takes Abby in, she starts whistling. “Whoo-hoo Abby. You’re looking drop dead gorgeous!” Blushing Abby mutters a thank you which makes Raven laugh out loud.

Fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, Abby says, “You sure this is okay? I mean the neckline of this blouse is a bit low, don’t you reckon?”

Shaking her head, Raven makes her way over. “It’s perfect Abby. Honestly, you look amazing. Trust me. Now, what are you going to do with your hair?”

“My hair? Oh, I thought of putting it in a ponytail as usual”, she shrugs.

“Ponytail? No, no. That won’t do. How about you let it loose? Perhaps pull back a small amount from the sides to the back? Wait, let me. I’ll show you”, Raven utters before pulling back some strands and securing them with a hair tie she had around her wrist. “Yes, much better”, she states before taking a step back.

“Thanks”, Abby smiles.

“You’re welcome”, Raven responds. She opens her mouth to say something else but is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Oooh, that must be Marcus”, she teases, smirking when Abby looks nervous all of a sudden and blushes.

“Shut it Reyes”, Abby huffs with a smile before walking towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and a smile overtakes her face when she comes face to face with Marcus. He has clearly put some effort in his appearance as well. He’s wearing a different shirt than this morning and has tried to tame his hair. On his arm is a basket which she presumes is the picnic. When she locks her eyes with his Abby’s pleased to see a slightly dazed expression in his.

“Hi”, she softly says.

“Hi”, he replies with a bewildered smile. “You look – Uhm”, he clears his throat, “You look beautiful Abby”.

“Thank you, Marcus. You don’t look bad yourself”, she smiles.

They continue to look at each other with large smiles until a groan from behind Abby surprises them.

“Honestly, you two are just too cute it is almost nauseating”, Raven teases while pushing Abby out her out quarters and nearly into Marcus his chest but he manages to stabilize  her by grabbing her arms.

“Whoops”, Raven exclaims, “Now, you two have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Or do!” and walks away with a saucy grin and exaggerated wink, leaving them behind looking a bit stunned.

“Do I even want to know?”, Marcus inquires, arching his eyebrow.

Laughing Abby replies, “Probably not”

With a smile, Marcus extends his arm and Abby wraps her arms around it. Leaning in close Marcus whispers, “I meant what I said before you know. You look absolutely stunning Abby”. Shivering at his close proximity, Abby gives him a shy smile.

“Right, let’s go out on this picnic shall we?”, Marcus states.

“Yes, let’s.”, Abby replies

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
